Nem tudo é o que parece
by Lady Xu
Summary: Spinoff de Mudanças. San&Mir. Depois da formatura resolveram morar sozinhos. Até aí tudo bem, até que a autora resolve colocar intrigas, muitos problemas, relações perigosas, traições? Final feliz? Só lendo.CAPÍTULO 6 ONLINE!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Oi! Sou eu de novo com mais uma fic, agora só com meu casal favorito, Sango e Miroku, e é um spinoff da minha primeira fic, Mudanças. Para quem não sabe, spinoff, é quando aproveitamos um personagem (ou mais de um) de uma história já criada (no meu caso, minha primeira fic Mudanças) e fazemos uma nova sobre a sua vida.

Algumas observações:

Inuyasha e cia (infelizmente) não pertencem à minha pessoa.

"blábláblá" --- Pensamento dos personagens.

**Blábláblá ---- **(negrito) Barulho ou algo que chame atenção.

(blábláblá) --- Meus comentários nosense.

Divirtam –se.

**Capítulo 1**

PIPI PIPI PIPI 

_-Mmmmm, droga, eu esqueci de desligar o despertador..._

_-Não esqueceu não..._

_-Mmmmm... quê?_

_-Engraçado, na era feudal nós acampávamos direto mas, eu nunca reparei que você ficava tão bonitinho dormindo..._

_-Se você dormisse na minha cama me veria assim todos os dias.._

_-Miroku, nós já conversamos sobre isso..._

_-É Sango, eu me lembro bem dessa conversa mas, se você acha que eu vou te atacar, por que você aceitou morar comigo?_

_-Miroku eu não acho que você vai me atacar... E você sabe muito bem que eu aceitei morar com você porque eu te amo e bem, considere isso como um voto de confiança..._

_-Tudo bem, agora chega de papo e me dê um beijo de bom dia..._

Falou puxando a amada, que estava sentada na beirada da cama, fazendo com que caísse sobre seu corpo e nisso começaram a se beijar, sendo que a cada toque de seus corpos o calor ia aumentando e os beijos se intensificando de uma forma em que faltava pouco para perderem o controle...

_-Espere – suspirou._

_-O que foi? Eu fiz algo de errado?_

_-Não minha linda é que eu acabei de acordar e bem... eu fui acordado, se é que você me entende..._

_-Desculpe meu amor não foi a minha intenção..._

_-Não peça desculpas Sango, mesmo porque se você não estivesse aqui eu acordaria animado do mesmo jeito..._

_-Você está querendo dizer que não precisa de mim para ficar animado?_

_-Sangozinha como você é ingênua! Eu amo isso! Linda, você por acaso não sonha? Se bem que eu tenho uma sensação de que se eu te contar os meus sonhos contigo, eu irei apanhar..._

Sango fica vermelha pois sabe muito bem que sonhos que seu namorado tem, mas assim mesmo não consegue esconder um sorriso no canto dos lábios, pois se sente muito feliz em saber que Miroku a desejava. Somente a ela, depois de perseguir tantas garotas.

_-Mas então, por que você ligou o meu despertador? Hoje é sábado e são só sete horas!_

_-Miroku, você percebeu que no seu quarto só tem a sua cama e a sua mala? E no meu quarto tem só a minha cama e a minha mala? E que o apartamento inteiro faz eco? Mas não é porque o apartamento é grande, mas é porque não temos nada! Hoje não trabalhamos então, temos tempo para comprar as nossas coisas... O que você está olhando?_

_-É tão lindo ouvir você falando nossas coisas!_

_-É eu sei, agora levante seu preguiçoso e vá tomar um banho enquanto eu me arrumo, está bem? – Falou dando um beijo na testa do Miroku._

_-Está bem eu vou... Eu já te falei que te amo?_

_-Eu também te amo..._

_-Eu vou lá..._

Sango seguiu para seu quarto e escolheu uma calça jeans básica junto com uma blusa vermelha de manga comprida e por cima vestiu uma jaqueta, enquanto olhava para a janela de seu quarto, vendo que o vento batia com força nas árvores. Era o Inverno se aproximando. Olhou para p lado da sua cama e viu a sua gata dormindo encolhida, resolveu cobrir a Kirara. Estava pronta, foi para a sala e ficou a imaginar o que poderia comprar e nisso Miroku que estava atrás dela a abraçou.

_-Como estou meu amor? Cheiroso?_

_-Sim, muito cheiroso – nisso se virou de frente para ele e começaram a se beijar, até que Miroku se afastou um pouco._

_-Vamos Sango antes que eu a seqüestre!_

_-Está bem vamos!_

Estavam na centro da cidade e mal sabiam por onde começar. Mas ao ver Miroku parado com o rosto colado na vitrine de móveis, ela logo decidiu...

_-Acho melhor começarmos com móveis grandes..._

_-Sim vamos entrar..._

_-Ai amor eu quero ver primeiro os sofás! – falou Sango com os olhos brilhantes em um modelo._

_-Que tal esse aqui Sango?_

_-É lindo! Mas que cor? Vermelho ou preto? _

_-Vermelho, por favor!_

_-Está bem! Mas por que implorar por essa cor?_

_-Imagine só, uma sexta-feira à noite depois da faculdade, um filme, pipoca, o sofá vermelho, você e eu e... –agora lançando seu típico olhar malicioso- eu te beijando todinha..._

_-Você não pensa em outra coisa não Miroku?_

_-Claro que penso! Penso em você naquela banheira do nosso apê pedindo para que eu lhe faça uma massagem, penso naquele elevador vazio... e é claro penso em você fazendo um filho comigo!_

PLOFT 

_-Ai essa doeu! Por que fez isso?_

_-Me recuso a responder!_

Horas se passaram e eles já haviam comprado todos os móveis grandes. Sango acabou aceitando e comprou o sofá vermelho. Escolheram uma estante pequena, uma mesinha de centro e outra de canto para a sala. Mais uma mesa com seis cadeiras, pensando nas visitas dos seus amigos. E uma mesa com duas cadeiras para a sacada o apartamento. Compraram também os móveis da cozinha e guarda-roupa (tá eu sei que foi inútil descrever isso.).

_-Pfew! Ainda bem que nesses seis meses de trabalho economizamos bem..._

_-É Miroku, mas mais sorte ainda foi ganhar a bolsa de estudos da FT, se não ficaria muito difícil!_

_-É linda mas, o nosso apartamento vai ficar tão lindo!_

_-É verdade! Mas por favor vamos dá uma paradinha agora, porque eu estou morrendo de fome!_

_-Deixa-me adivinhar, você quer comida brasileira?_

_-Como você sabe Miroku?_

_-Ninguém te conhece melhor do que eu._

_-É verdade..._

E seguiram para um restaurante próximo centro comercial... já estavam comendo quando o celular da Sango tocou.

_-Ah quem será ? Alô... Sr. Youka... sim eu estou bem..._

Miroku não gostava nem um pouco do chefe da Sango, desde que eles fecharam um contrato ele vivia falando da Sango, falando bem, mas bem demais para o gosto dele.

_-"Por que ele tem o celular dela? E o que ele quer?"_

_-... Sinto muito senhor mas, hoje eu não posso trabalhar porque estou ocupada comprando as coisas para o meu apartamento... sim, eu não disse que havia mudado?... Não. Não estou morando sozinha..._

_-"Cretino ainda quer saber se ela está sozinha..." – Miroku realmente estava enciumado._

_-... Com quem? Nossa como sou avoada, achei que tinha contado... com o meu namorado... É eu sei mas agora estou namorando... o Miroku, que por coincidência é nosso cliente... Ah, claro está bem até segunda feira então... "Nossa que estranho, foi só eu falar do Miroku que ele quase desligou o telefone na minha cara..." Desculpa meu amor..._

_-O que ele queria? – perguntou Miroku com uma cara de bravo..._

_-Que eu fosse até a empresa... estranho porque ontem eu deixei tudo em ordem..._

_-"Você é muito ingênua mesmo..." – Sorriu – Eu te amo._

_-Eu também..._

_-Olha – E aponta para um carro que passava na rua – seria tão bom... – mas foi cortado logo por Sango._

_-É seria bom, mas agora temos que pagar todos os móveis, para depois comprarmos um carro... outra você nem sabe dirigir... nem eu sei.._

_-Ei Sango, lembra a primeira vez que viemos para essa era? Você tinha tanto medo de carro, porque andava sozinho... hehehehe_

_-É mas pelo menos eu não ataquei um computador porque achava que era um yokai!_

E começaram a rir. Passaram-se alguns minutos e já haviam terminado de almoçar, se levantaram e saíram; agora era a hora de comprar eletrônicos (imagina o tudo que deve ser fazer compras de eletrônicos no Japão!). Entraram em uma loja que tinha as últimas novidades.

_-Meu Deus ela é muito linda... Eu me casaria com ela!_

_-Como é que é Miroku? – Sango brava._

_-A TV Sango! Olha só isso, é LCD, fina, de 29 polegadas!_

_-Ah sei... Miroku você já viu o preço disso?_

_-Mas nós podemos pagar!_

_-É e iremos comer o quê? Aquela torta que está parecendo na tela? Nossa que por sinal, tem tantas cores, uma resolução de imagem de alta qualidade que... Vamos leva-la Miroku!_

Podia se perceber que o Sango não só gostava como também entendia muito bem desses aparelhos.

_-Agora, Miroku? Não adianta nada ter uma tv dessas se não tivermos isso!- Falou apontando para uma prateleira._

_-Eu esperava isso do Souta, de você esperava um home theather, não um playstation 2..._

_-Ora, não fale assim do meu play!_

_-Meu amorzinho, não precisa ficar brava..._

E mais uma vez estavam no caixa da loja. Mas também compraram tudo. A entrega seria feita na segunda feira e mal podiam esperar...

O relógio marcava sete horas da noite, Miroku e Sango resolveram passar no shopping, para dar uma volta e acabaram de chegar em casa. Miroku olhou para o telefone e viu que havia uma luz vermelha piscando no aparelho... Viu que sua secretária eletrônica tinha recados...

PI – PRIMEIRA MENSAGEM 

_-Olá Sango, sou eu o Youka, bem eu gostaria que você passasse ainda hoje aqui no escritório para conversarmos._

PI 

_-O que esse cara quer com você no sábado?_

_-Ah Miroku sei lá, eu também estou achando estranho e ..._

PI – SEGUNDA MENSAGEM 

_-Oi Sango, Miroku, como vocês estão? É a Kagome viu! Estou com saudades de vocês! Vê se me liga mais tarde tá Sango! Beijos._

PI 

_-E o quê Sango? Esse cara não me engana..._

_-Você como sempre colocando malícia em tudo, vai ver que ele esqueceu algo do trabalho e tinha haver comigo..._

PI - TERVEIRA MENSAGEM 

_-E aí chefinho tudo bem? Você nunca vai adivinhar... a partir de segunda feira vai entrar uma nova assistente no nosso departamento... Ela é muito gata, você tem que ver... _

PI 

_-Esse Yahiko – suspirou Miroku com uma gota na cabeça._

_-Acho melhor assumirmos para todos que estamos namorando... Já pensou, o Yahiko te apresentando as amigas dele... e o pessoal do meu trabalho... se alguém resolve dar em cima de mim?_

_-"O pessoal do seu trabalho já dá em cima de você!" – pensou fazendo uma cara de revoltado – É melhor mesmo... mesmo porque logo isso não será novidade para ninguém..._

_-É... na segunda feira vou falar com os meus colegas de trabalho... _

_-Bom, chega de trabalho, hoje é sábado... Sango, nossa casa está vazia, e como já disse hoje é sábado... você quer sair para dançar, tomar um saquê ou fazer o quê?_

_-Sinceramente... queria ficar em casa... sei que nem televisão temos mas, estou tão cansada.._

_-Ei você quer uma massagem?_

_-Miroku meu amor, vou ter que aceitar, mas antes irei tomar um banho para relaxar e vestir algo mais confortável..._

_-Que tal china in Box hoje? _

_-Ótimo! Você pede enquanto eu tomo banho?_

_-Pode deixar minha linda..._

Sango havia saído do banho e Miroku resolveu também fazer o mesmo, já que a comida ainda não havia chegado... enquanto isso Sango resolveu ligar para Kagome.

_-Alô?_

_-Oi quem é?_

_-Não acredito que você nem sabe mais quem está falando... só estou uma semana longe de você!_

_-SANGO! Quanto tempo! Hehe, eu já sabia que era você... e aí tudo bem?_

_-Sim, eu estou bem... ai Kagome, hoje compramos tudo o que precisávamos... olha eu poderia te pedir um favor?_

_-Claro!_

_-Bem como você ainda não está trabalhando, será que na segunda você poderia ficar aqui em casa? É que não vai ter ninguém e não quero deixar a casa sozinha..._

_-Pode deixar Sango..._

_-E aí quando for à noite podemos sair, mas só nós duas..._

_-Já não está mais agüentando o Miroku? – falou brincando._

_-Por incrível que pareça, ele está se comportando tão bem..._

_-É mesmo Sango? E ele não tentou nada?_

_-Ah, ele sempre tenta, mas me entende... – Nisso o interfone toca. Era a comida dos dois._

_-Ai, Kagome eu tenho que atender a porta._

_-Tá bom então até segunda!_

_-Até mais, um beijo, tchau!_

_-Tchau._

Sango foi receber o pedido deles e quando subiu, Miroku estava pronto esperando...

_-Prontinho!_

_-Estou com muita fome!_

_-Quando você não está com fome meu amor?- falou Sango rindo._

_-Isso não é verdade!_

Alguns minutos se passaram e eles já haviam acabado de comer. Os dois foram para o quarto do Miroku, pois como prometido ele faria uma massagem na Sango. Até o momento ela estava de roupão, e como iria receber a massagem resolveu tira-lo, Miroku ficou babando, porque sua namorada estava com uma blusinha de alça bem colada e um short.

_-O que foi?- Sango perguntou- Não esperava que eu ficasse nua para receber a sua massagem não é?_

_-Nua, ah? Não... Nunca te vi com essa roupa..._

_-Eu uso todos os dias... mas é que costumo ficar com o roupão..._

Nisso Miroku estava fazendo sua massagem. Estava tão boa que Sango quase pegou no sono mas, antes que ela pudesse dormir, Miroku finalizou sua massagem com um beijo na nuca de sua namorada, que se arrepiou de uma tal maneira que foi notada por ele. Resolveu virar e ficaram frente a frente, ela deitada e ele sentado em cima, como é natural começaram a se beijar, e seus beijos foram se intensificando de uma maneira em que foi inevitável que Miroku segurasse com força a sua perna para puxa-la para perto de si, nisso Sango se assustou mas, não parou de beija-lo, apenas ficara pensando que essa era a primeira vez em que eles estavam em um clima tão quente, a ponto de ser a primeira vez em que Miroku agarrava suas coxas e apertava suas costas assim...

_-Miroku..._

_-Sim linda..._

_-Eu, acho melhor pararmos um pouco..._

_-Desculpa, eu não devia ter posto as minhas mãos..._

_-Não é isso, é que eu não quero que a gente perca o controle assim..._

_-A gente? Isso significa que você também sente vontade de... – foi interrompido._

_-Sim, é claro, mas eu ainda acho cedo... – nisso Miroku selou os lábios de Sango com seus dedos._

_-Eu já falei, quando você estiver pronta, eu estarei pronto. Não fique chateada, está bem? (estou transformando o Miroku no namorado perfeito!úú)_

_-Tá bom – Deu um beijo em seu rosto- Acho melhor eu ir dormir...Boa noite – e se levantou, mas na mesma hora foi puxada pelo braço._

_-Ei, hoje é sábado... dormi aqui comigo?_

_-Mas.._

_-Só dormir, só quero dormir... por favor..._

_-Está bem..._

E se acomodaram na cama dele, ele ficou deitado de barriga para cima e ela em seus braços, como sempre havia sonhado. Sentia-se bem e não se incomodava por "não fazer um filho", não que não desejasse mas, sabia que poderia esperar... E repousaram-se num sono leve e tranqüilo.

**Demorou mais saiu!**

**Finalmente meu primeiro capítulo para minha segunda fic. Amei esse capítulo estou com muitas idéias.**

**Sei que as coisas entre os dois estão esquentando, mas só peço para aguardarem porque eu serei má futuramente. Vocês já viram que o Sr. Youka (chefe da Sango) está de volta, e terão uma surpresa logo, logo. Não sei ainda o que fazer não, mas podem ter certeza que terá intrigas, e "supostas traições?", será? Bom, já falei demais... Espero que tenham gostado e sim, mudei o título porque era muito mel com açúcar e a fic, não será muito moralista... hehe... **

**Beijos e reviews please!**

**SilenceGirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Gente, peço desculpas por alguns erros, mas acontece que meu Word, assim como meu pc, está problemático.

**Capítulo 2**

Era mais uma manhã nublada em Tóquio e como de costume, podia-se observar toda segunda-feira o movimento de todos seguindo para seus respectivos trabalhos. Em um certo local, na verdade em estação de metrô podia-se observar um certo casal.

_-Lá se foi o fim de semana... já vamos trabalhar novamente – falava uma Sango com cara de desânimo._

_-Nem me fale... já estou cansado antes mesmo de chegar lá... – respondia um Miroku com uma expressão mais desanimadora ainda._

Entraram no metrô que havia acabado de chegar, agora precisaria esperar apenas três estações que já estavam praticamente na porta da empresa. Passaram pela portaria do prédio e seguiram para o elevador. Nesse pequeno intervalo de cinco minutos todos olhavam para o casal, que até a semana passada não andava de mãos dadas. No elevador encontram Yahiko.

_-Bom dia Miroku, bom dia Srta. Sango._

_-Bom dia Yahiko – disseram os dois quase que ao mesmo tempo._

Ao lado de Yahiko estava uma jovem, que tinha a estatura parecida com Sango; seus cabelos eram lisos de cor castanho claro e batia até os ombros. Seus olhos eram azuis e vestia uma saia com uma blusa executiva. Ela era bonita e bem, ficou a encarar Miroku.

**PI**

_-Bom, o elevador chegou... Até mais tarde querida – dando um selinho em Sango – eu te amo._

_-Eu também._

Seguiram pelo corredor os três, Miroku, Yahiko e a moça que estava no elevador.

_-Como eu sou distraído!-falou Yahiko sacudindo a cabeça – Esqueci de apresentar a nova funcionária! Chefe, essa é a Srta. Yuri._

_-Prazer eu sou Miroku – falou estendendo a mão._

_-Encantada – falou sem tirar seus olhos dos olhos dele._

_-Srta. Yuri, o Miroku é o responsável pelo departamento de importação e distribuição de microchips da empresa. Ou seja, ele é o nosso chefe._

Yuri fez uma cara de quem não estivesse nem aí para o papo de Yahiko, ela simplesmente olhava para Miroku. E ele que havia acabado de conhece-la nada estranhou. Alguns minutos depois, Miroku estava em sua sala e Yahiko foi até lá.

_-Ei chefe!_

_-O que foi Yahiko?_

_-Você reparou que a Srta. Yuri não para de olhar para o senhor?_

_-Pare de falar asneiras e pare de me chamar de senhor!_

_-Está bem, está bem... escuta, eu o vi beijando a Srta. Sango... finalmente vocês estão juntos?_

_-Sim, e estamos morando juntos também..._

_-Nossa mas não é rápido demais?_

_-Está vendo isso aqui?- perguntou apontando para um calendário- Está vendo que eu marquei o dia cinco de janeiro?_

_-Sim, é o seu aniversário?_

_-Não... Esse foi o dia em que eu conheci a Sango! Vai fazer um ano no dia cinco de janeiro do ano que vem... Daqui a um mês. Sabe Yahiko, nós passamos por muita coisa durante esse tempo, e bem diga-se de passagem que eu a amo já faz um bom tempo..._

_-Nossa e por que vocês só resolveram ficar juntos agora?_

_-Bem, antes estávamos morando na casa de uma amiga e não me sentia muito a vontade para discutirmos sobre namoro e tal..._

_-Mas por que vocês moravam com ela? E seus pais Miroku, e a família da Sango?_

_-Isso parece até entrevista...hehehe... Bem, eu não me lembro da mãe porque ela teve problemas quando eu nasci e faleceu. O meu pai... Digamos que ele desapareceu. A mãe da Sango faleceu quando o irmão dela nasceu, mas ele e seu pai acabaram sofrendo um acidente e também morreram..._

_-Por Buda, a história de vocês é muito triste!_

_-É, e nós nos conhecemos nessa época, estávamos sozinhos e acabou que eu me apaixonei por ela... mas demorei muito para perceber e admitir..._

_-Você era muito orgulhoso?_

_-Não... na verdade eu era muito mulherengo, quando você me conheceu eu já era bem diferente..._

_-E olha que você mudou!_

_-Pois é, na verdade eu nunca imaginei que uma mulher tão linda, inteligente e forte como a Sango olharia para uma pessoa como eu... ficava a imaginar, como ela podia me amar... Até que com tempo eu vi que isso também acontecia comigo..._

_-E aí você mudou?_

_-Não, continuei o mesmo mulherengo!- nisso Yahiko, que esperava ouvir outra coisa, caiu de sua cadeira com uma gota na cabeça._

_-Não acredito que ela te aceitou assim!_

_-Não mesmo, só agora que eu percebi que se eu não mudasse nunca ficaria com ela..._

_-Se arrependeu?_

_-Sim. Arrependo-me de não ter mudado antes..._

Podia-se perceber que apesar de tudo Miroku estava bem arrependido pelos seus atos do passado. Mas também era de se esperar, era notável que ela havia amadurecido. E que estava bem apaixonado.

Quatro andares acima encontrávamos Sango digitando sem parar no seu computador, enquanto seu chefe lhe dava uma chamada.

_-Eu não acredito que você deixou de fazer isso!_

_-Sr. Youka eu juro que essa documentação não estava na minha mesa na sexta-feira. E o Sr não me deu o recado!_

_-Claro que eu dei – gritava agora – Você está me chamando de louco?_

_-Não, nunca, é que eu tenho certeza que isso não aconteceu!- Nessas horas Sango tremia de tão nervosa._

_-Se você tivesse vindo no sábado como eu pedi, não estaríamos atrasados agora!_

Agora Sango se irritou e falou no mesmo tom.

_-É mas se o Senhor não me tivesse enrolado no telefone e dito de uma vez que esse era o problema eu teria vindo!_

_-Escute aqui Srta. Sango não é o meu trabalho ficar dando o mesmo recado duas vezes. Afinal para quê que eu a contratei?_

Sango virou para a tela do computador e continuou a digitar sem ao menos continuar a dar ouvidos ao seu chefe. E de fato ela tinha razão. Por algum motivo Youka esqueceu de dar o recado, e sem sabermos por quê ela a culpou.

_-"Esse cara é louco" – pensava ela sacudindo as cabeça para os lados._

_-Algum problema Srta. Sango? _

_-Não Sr. Youka. – Foi curta e grossa e continuou a digitar_

De volta para a sala do Miroku.

-_Sr. Miroku?_

_-Sim Srta Yuri!_

_-Não precisa me chamar de Srta., bem eu gostaria de sabe onde arquivar essa documentação... é do mês passado._

_-Pode deixar aqui que eu mesmo arquivo, o armário fica aqui na minha sala..._

_-Se o Sr quiser eu arquivo, parece que o Sr está ocupado..._

_-Está bem, pode arquivar mas, só uma coisa..._

_-Claro!_

_-Não me chame de senhor afinal, se me permite, quantos anos você tem?_

_-Dezoito._

_-Então eu sou quase um ano mais velho que você. Não há necessidade de me chamar de Sr._

_-Está bem... Miroku._

Miroku continuou a trabalhar sem perceber que Yuri mais olhava para ele do que trabalhava.

Horas se passaram até que acabou o expediente deles. Como sempre Sango estava no elevador primeiro e quatro andares abaixo, entrava Yahiko, Miroku, e dessa vez Yuri.

_-Oi linda – falou Miroku dando um beijo em sua namorada._

_-Oi... – falou um pouco chateada._

_-O que houve?_

_-Nada não Miroku, eu só não tive um bom dia... – falava Sango dando um suspiro._

_-Se você quiser podemos conversar mais tarde._

_-Está bem._

_-Deixe-me te apresentar uma pessoa Sango, essa é a nova funcionária, Yuri. Yuri essa é a Sango._

_-Prazer Yuri._

_-Igualmente – falou como se não fizesse diferença te-la conhecido- Então vocês namoram?_

_-Sim- respondeu Sango._

_-Há muito tempo?_

_-Não na verdade, faz nem dois meses ainda..._

_-Bom já chegamos no saguão, até amanhã Yahiko, até amanhã Srta. Yuri._

_-Até amanhã chefe, até amanhã Srta. Sango._

_-Até amanhã._

_-Até amanhã Miroku – enfatizou bem o Miroku, como se diz eu não vou mais te chamar de senhor – até amanhã Sango._

Uma hora e meia depois os dois chegavam em seu apartamento. Como de costume, a primeira coisa que faziam era ir para seus quartos, deixar as suas coisas e tirarem os sapatos. Mas a diferença é que dessa vez Kagome estava em casa.

_-Olá para vocês dois, quanto tempo!_

_-Oi Kagome, que bom que você estava em casa hoje..._

_-Por que Miroku?_

_-Eu até havia esquecido que os móveis chegariam hoje..._

_-Espero que vocês não tenham se incomodado, porque eu desembrulhei tudo e arrumei..._

_-Ah não Kagome, na verdade eu agradeço por você ter feito isso! Me dá só uns dez minutinhos, que eu irei tomar banho para darmos uma volta..._

_-Ai Sango, desculpa, mas não vai dar... Amanhã eu tenho uma entrevista e vou ter que levantar bem cedo... podemos marcar para outro dia?_

_-Ah, então nesse caso eu te perdôo!_

_-Né! Eu vou nessa e amanhã eu te ligo tá bom Sango?_

_-Está bem amiga, boa sorte!_

_-Obrigada, tchau Miroku!_

_-Tchau._

_-Olha só isso meu amor... nosso apartamento ficou lindo!_

_-É verdade... – falou Sango sentando no sofá meio que desanimada._

_-Então, você vai contar o que aconteceu?_

_-Ai Miroku! Você acredita que o Youka brigou comigo!_

_-Mas por quê?_

_-Sei lá Miroku! Ele disse que havia deixado uma documentação na minha mesa e disse que me deu um recado mas, Miroku, eu tenho certeza que ele não fez isso! Todo dia antes de ir embora eu olho a minha mesa para ver se tem algum recado... E para ajudar ele falou que tinha me chamado para ir ao sábado para resolver isso! Só que quando ele me ligou, disse que queria que eu fosse lá mas, não falou o motivo! Aí ele começou a gritar comigo... Só faltou me chamar de incompetente!_

_-Não esquenta não meu amor, vai ver que ele acordou de mau humor... A mulher dele deve ter dormido de calcinha..._

_-Ele não tem mulher Miroku!_

_-Ah, então está explicado!- falou e começou a dar uma risada sarcástica._

_-É... vai ver é isso mesmo. – e começou a rir também._

_-Vamos fazer o seguinte, você vai tomar um banho bem gostoso, enquanto eu faço algo para a gente comer._

_-Está bem... obrigada._

_-Para com isso, estou aqui para te apoiar..._

Sango tomou banho e depois foi jantar junto com Miroku. Um tempo depois os dois estavam sentados no sofá assistindo televisão, e sem perceber deitou sua cabeça no ombro do seu namorado e acabou dormindo. Ele que logo notou resolveu pagá-la no colo e leva-la para cama. Mas quando chegaram lá Sango acordou.

-O que houve?

-Você dormiu minha linda... e eu te trouxe para o seu quarto para dormi confortavelmente...

-Você já vai?

-Acho que sim...

-Fica aqui comigo?

-Fico sim...

**Peço desculpas pela demora, é que eu fiquei sem pc por alguns dias...**

**Mais um capítulo... é não ficou assim, uma Brastemp mas, acho que está bom...**

**Sei que tem gente que deve perguntar, cadê as intrigas? Cadê os problemas? **

**Eu sou do tipo "É bom demais para ser verdade", então deixem os dois pombinhos curtirem o namoro, que por sinal é recente, aí na hora que todos acharem que estaremos no tão... "viveram felizes para sempre" podem pegar a caixa de lencinhos de papel... Continuem lendo e mandando reviews, que assim eu fico feliz! Hehehehe**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Sakura soryu: **Acho que esse capítulo já mostrou um pouco sobre o caráter de Youka, ainda não sei se ele terá algo com a Sango, mesmo porque depois desse capítulo só se ela fosse masoquista para se interessar nele... Enquanto Miroku, bem, Yuri se interessou por ele, pelo menos essa foi à impressão que ela passou... Em relação a Kagome, creio que ela fará apenas algumas aparições... não mais que isso... mas espero que assim mesmo você continue lendo! Obrigada.

**NathBella: **Que bom que você gostou.. e não! Nunca desistirei de escrever fics, podem estar uma porcaria mas, nem acredito que vou escrever isso, sou brasileira e não desisto nunca! Ahuahuahauahuahauahu. Continue acompanhando porque eu tenho certeza que você vai amar a fic!

**E é o seguinte, estou pensando em colocar um hentai aqui, meio "sublime" (não sei se eu sei escrever hentai), mas preciso saber o que vocês acham está bem? E se ninguém responder eu mesma vou decidir! (nervosa hoje! rs).**

**Eu estou viajando, ou estou realmente transformando o Miroku em um namorado (quase) perfeito?**

**Beijos**

**SilenceGirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A**: Mais uma vez pedindo desculpas pelos problemas técnicos da fic, eu prometo que a partir do cap. 4 vai melhorar! (Vou formatar meu pc!) **-.-"**

Capítulo 3 

Três semanas se passaram desde o dia em que Youka brigara com Sango. Ela já havia perdoado o chefe, mas, aparentemente isso serviu para que ela ficasse um pouco mais maliciosa em relação aos seus colegas de trabalho, e principalmente, em relação ao seu chefe. Nesse momento ela havia saído do escritório, era mais uma sexta-feira e como essa é a última semana antes do natal, ela resolveu se encontrar com a Kagome para fazer umas comprinhas "básicas".

Enquanto isso, Miroku continuava a trabalhar, havia muito serviço ainda e já que não iria acompanhar Sango resolveu adiantar o serviço também. Sem ligar muito para isso resolveu ir até a sala dos outros funcionários dar um recado.

_-Vamos lá galera, aproveitem que eu estou bem humorado e saiam logo daqui!- falou dando um belo sorriso._

_-Chefe... você é o melhor!- falou Yahiko._

_-Tá me puxando o saco por quê? Eu não vou te dar aumento!-riu- Yahiko, a Sango vai sair com uma amiga hoje e daqui umas duas horas eu vou fechar o escritório e..._

_-Claro, o pessoal vai se encontrar no Jiday´s **(só Deus sabe da onde eu tiro esses nomes!)**, parece que hoje vai ter um show cover do Slipknot **(é a minha banda favorita e a primeira que veio na cabeça!)**... aparece por lá!_

_-Pode deixar Yahiko, até mais tarde!_

_-Falou!_

Logo toda a sala ficou vazia, exceto por uma pessoa que ainda não havia saído.

_-A Srta não vai embora?_

_-Mais tarde Miroku! Ah e pare de me chamar de senhorita! É Yuri pra você! – falou se aproximando._

_-Está bem... mas então, ficou algo para fazer, olha eu vou ficar até mais tarde e posso fazer o que ficou pendente..._

_-Na-na-ni-na-não **(aff)**, eu vou ficar e fazer tudo, mesmo porque os meus pais viajaram e me deixaram sozinha em casa..._

_-Uau –tipo, "nossa que coisa" - que chato! _

_-Mas tudo bem, estou melhor aqui... mudando de assunto toma os relatórios que você me pediu – e nisso ela ia entregar uma pasta que "acidentalmente" caiu no chão._

_-Deixa que eu pego!_

_-Não Miroku, eu fui distraída, eu pego!- falou já agachando para pegar a pasta, se inclinando de uma forma em que qualquer um que passasse por ali poderia ver seus seios pela blusa, sem fazer o mínimo esforço._

Como um impulso **(afinal todos os homens fazem isso),** Miroku acabou olhando os seios de sua funcionária.

_-"Nossa" – pensou – "Não, pare com isso! Você está louco?"_

Nisso ela apenas inclinou o rosto para cima, olhando para o chefe.

_-Está tudo bem Miroku?_

_-Ah... sim, eu vou para minha sala então..._

_-Mas espere, sua pasta... eu posso ficar lá com você?_

_-Bem é que eu vou ficar fazendo um monte de coisas e... – foi interrompido._

_-Eu não vou te atrapalhar, eu prometo! É que eu não queria ficar sozinha Miroku..._

_-Está bem..._

E seguiram para a sala do Miroku. Ele ficou sentado na sua mesa de frente para o computador digitando um monte de coisas, enquanto Yuri ficou a revisar alguns documentos, mas, entre uma pasta e outra olhava para Miroku. Quinze minutos depois, e ainda estava aquele silêncio, e Yuri resolveu puxar assunto.

_-Miroku, e a Sango? Ela fica te esperando?_

_-Como assim? _

_-É que você está até agora aqui... ela vai te esperar?_

_-Não, hoje ela foi fazer compras com uma amiga..._

_-E você não liga de deixar ela sair sozinha?_

_-Por que eu ligaria?_

_-Não sei, vai que aparece alguém interessado nela... e vai que ela aceite..._

_-Você não conhece a Sango, acho que antes mesmo de aparecer alguém interessado nela, o coitado vai apanhar até...- e começou a rir – Por que a pergunta?_

_-É que ela é muito bonita e não acho seguro uma mulher bonita ficar andando sozinha por aí..._

_-"Nossa que machista, será que ela é da era feudal?"_

_-O que foi Miroku?_

_-Nada não... a questão é que eu confio nela e sei que ela não faria nada disso..._

_-Mas vocês estão juntos a tão pouco tempo... você não acha que confia demais nela?_

_-É claro que eu confio demais, eu a conheço tempo suficiente para por minha mão no fogo por ela... "não só no fogo... em outros lugares também... é minha Sango você me deixa doido"._

_-Oi, terra chamando Miroku! _

_-Oi... desculpa, eu apenas me lembrei de algumas coisas..._

_-Ah tá... então... e ela não tem ciúmes de você?_

_-E como tem, já apanhei tanto por isso!_

_-Credo, ela é violenta?_

_-Não é que ela tinha razão em me bater..._

_-Por que, o que você fazia?_

_-"Acho melhor não comentar..." Coisas que pessoas... uhm... sabe... coisas não muito legais de se fazer..._

_-Eu não acho que você seria capaz de fazer algo de ruim com ninguém! Afinal você é tão bom. – e lançou um olhar malicioso, típico do Miroku._

_-"O que ela quis dizer com isso?"... E você Yuri, tem namorado?_

_-Não..._

_-Mas como, uma jovem tão bonita como você deve arrastar uma fila de homens babões..._

_-Você acha é? Então você me acha bonita?_

_-Bem eu sou meio suspeito para falar, afinal não existem mulheres feias!_

_-Ah... é mesmo – gota – "Ah Miroku, não fala assim não!"_

_-Mas eu acho você bonita sim!_

_-"Agora sim!" ah eu nem acho não... **(odeio charme de inha!)**_

_-É sim..._

_-Se você não estive com a Sango, você me cantaria?_

_-"Se eu não estivesse com a Sango eu cantaria todas as mulheres! Pare de pensar besteiras!"- pensou dando um soco na sua cabeça._

_-O que houve Miroku? _

_-Nada não...- e voltou a olhar para a tela do computador._

Yuri se levantou da mesa e foi ao lado do Miroku.

_-Você não respondeu – se aproximou bem dele e olhou fixamente nos olhos – Você me cantaria?_

Nisso o celular do Miroku tocou **(ahahhahaha se f Yuri!)**, era Sango.

_-Sango – Miroku deu um grito._

_-Ai... – falou Yuri se afastando um pouco._

_-Alô..._

_-Oi meu amor, e aí, está trabalhando ainda?_

_-Estou sim Sango..._

_-Está tudo bem, você está com uma voz nervosa... aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Não aconteceu nada, é que eu estou sozinho e o celular tocou, eu me assustei..._

_-Oh, deixaram o meu bebê sozinho? **(nem parece a Sango)**_

_-Na verdade a Yuri está aqui também..._

_-O que ela faz aí?_

_-Ela está trabalhando também..._

_-Vê lá em Miroku, desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, ela não me deixou uma boa impressão... sem contar que você sabe que já aconteceram algumas coisas que não sei não..._

_-Não se preocupe, daqui a pouco eu irei sair e ah, eu vou com o Yahiko no Jiday's, mas não chegarei tarde em casa está bem... ou melhor por que você e a Kagome não nos encontra lá?_

_-Eu já estou com três sacolas Miroku! E nem comprei a metade do que eu preciso! Não vou cheia de sacolas para a balada!_

_-Está bem, eu vou chegar cedo, estou precisando ficar com você!_

Nisso, Yuri que estava observando o Miroku no celular, fechou a cara.

_-Saudades? Acho bom mesmo._

_-Minha bravinha! Te amo._

_-Também, tchau._

_-Tchau._

Ele coloca o celular em cima da mesa.

_-Yuri eu acho que já vou!_

_-Mas já?_

_-É eu combinei com Yahiko de encontra-lo no Jiday's..._

_-Eu posso ir com você?_

_-Bem... é que – ele queria falar não – vai ter cover de Slipknot... bate cabeça... isso não é coisa para..._

_-Mulher? Olha isso aqui – ela virou de costas, levantou um pouco a blusa e abaixou um pouquinho a saia, o suficiente para mostrar uma tatuagem que ela tem escrito, adivinhem o quê? Slipknot!._

_-Você é fã da banda... _

_-Mas é claro! Então..._

_-Olha só vai ter homem e sei lá acho que você não vai se divertir... _

_-Claro que eu vou... afinal prefiro os homens do que as mulheres..._

Miroku que era um tonto, não sabia falar não, só balançou a cabeça e ela o seguiu. Só podia pensar que se Sango soubesse ela ficaria uma fera, pois ela deixa bem claro que não gosta da Yuri **(por quê será?)**. Enquanto isso, no shopping Sango estava andando de balcão em balcão comprando um monte de coisas, enquanto Kagome que carregava só uma sacola, e viu que a amiga ficara estranha do nada. Quando Sango fica nervosa ela começa a comprar mais e mais...

_-Sango, está tudo bem com você?_

_-Claro que sim Kagome, por quê?_

_-Você ficou estranha..._

_-Você não vai acreditar, eu liguei agora pouco para o Miroku e ele ficou até mais tarde no trabalho e acredita que aquela tal de Yuri ficou lá com ele..._

_-Essa é aquela garota que você me falou que viu dando umas indiretas pra cima dele, né?_

_-A própria..._

FLASHBACK 

A mais ou menos duas semanas atrás Sango estava em um barzinho junto com Miroku, e apareceu ninguém mais que Yuri.

_-Oi Miroku, ou Sango, tudo bem?_

_-Tudo bem Yuri... você mora por aqui?_

_-É Sango eu moro bem pertinho daqui!_

_-Você não quer se sentar?_

_-Tá bom, mas não vou demorar não... E aí namorando muito..._

_-Claro – respondeu Miroku..._

_-E você Yuri?_

_-Eu estou brigada com o meu..._

_-Por que?_

_-Ai Sango ele é um grosso, um estúpido e não me entende... achou ruim porque eu comecei a trabalhar..._

_-Que horror, larga ele e arruma outro que te valorize – disse Sango._

_-É eu preciso de um namorado melhor..._

_-O Yahiko se interessou por você... eu o conheço bem Yuri, ele é gente boa pra caramba... por que não tenta nada com ele?_

_-Então Miroku ele é legal mas não é o meu tipo... eu gosto mais de homens mais maduros, sabe que escondem uma certa malícia atrás de olhos de anjo..._

Nisso o sexto sentido de Sango "apitou" há muita coincidência com o homem que Yuri descreveu com Miroku...

_-Eu não acredito que você não se interessou pelo Yahiko... Olha, com todo respeito amor, se eu não estive com o Miroku com certeza me interessaria nele. – falou só para ver o que ela iria responder._

_-Mas é que ele não faz o meu tipo. Eu gosto de homens bem malhados, com cabelos bem negros e com os olhos claros... de preferência azuis._

_-"Sua $#$¨$#, sabia, o seu tipo é o MEU namorado! Mas é MEU!" – pensou já virando para Miroku dando um belo de um beijo e assim que parou – é... pena que é difícil achar homens assim que sejam solteiros..._

_-Mas eu não ligo... não sou ciumenta.. – falou provocando Sango, pois desde a primeira vez ela não gostou da beleza dela._

_-Bom pra você... Arrrhhhh, estou com soninho meu amor... vamos para casa..._

_-Mas é cedo – Miroku que nem se ligou no papo das duas ficou sem ação._

_-É sexta-feira... trabalhamos tanto... o que eu gostaria agora é daquela massagem..._

_-Qual das Sango? – falou rindo._

_-Aquela que não acaba em massagem.-falou olhando agora par Yuri._

_-Eu também vou nessa... falei para meus pais que não iria demorar..._

_-Até Segunda Yuri!_

_-Tchauzinho chefe... tchau Sango._

_-Tchau... – entre os dentes – víbora..._

Nisso os dois estavam caminhando para a casa...

_-O que foi Sango?_

_-Você por um acaso reparou em tudo que ela falou?_

_-Pra ser sincero não... mas o que ela falou demais?_

_-Que você é o tipo de homem que ela quer!_

_-Eu não ouvi isso..._

_-Miroku você não vai defendê-la!_

_-Calma Sango, eu só acho que você está exagerando..._

_-Exagerando? Me diga uma coisa, quantos homens sarados de cabelos bem escuros e, principalmente, olhos azuis você acha por aqui? E olha que Tóquio é uma capital com muita gente!_

_-Eu sei lá, vou lá reparar em homem Sango!_

_-Está bem! Não vou discutir, mas uma coisa eu te digo Miroku, e escute bem, porque o meu instinto de exterminadora não falha! Essa garota se interessa sim em você. Só que é o seguinte eu estou de olho nela e em você!_

FINAL DO FLASHBACK 

_-Eu não consigo acreditar que o Miroku não te deu ouvidos..._

_-É, ele acha que eu estou com ciúmes Kagome! Vê se isso tem cabimento!_

_-Sei bem como é Sango... eu me lembro quando era eu, Inuyasha e Kikiou..._

_-É mas ao menos Kagome, Kikiou teve um passado com o Inuyasha... já essa inha aí, conheceu o Miroku faz pouco tempo..._

_-Isso é verdade... Mas não esquenta não Sango, o Miroku mudou muito e ele sempre quis você... e agora que ele conseguiu, você acha que ele iria te trocar por outra?_

_-Não... mas ela me irrita demais Kagome, e agora está lá com ele..._

_-Você vai ver, essas víboras sempre cavam a própria cova... mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acabar... Agora mudando de assunto, o que você vai dar de presente de natal para ele? Olha só que tal? – falou apontando na sessão de lingerie, um conjunto de espartilho com uma "mini" calcinha._

_-Kagome – ficou super vermelha – você endoidou?_

_-Por quê? Eu aposto que ficaria bem em você... e o que Miroku... ahhahahaha, acho que _

_ele iria enfartar!_

_-Você não tem jeito Kagome!_

_-Seria um belo presente de natal... agora por quê que você ficou tão vermelha? Não vai dizer que vocês ainda não..._

_-Por quê? Você e o inuyasha já fizeram?_

_-Sim..._

_-Quando? E por que você não me contou antes?_

_-Calma, foi antes de ontem... e como eu ia sair com você, resolvi contar pessoalmente..._

_-Nossa... e como é?_

_-Você e o Miroku não fizeram ainda?_

_-Não..._

_-Eu não acredito! Não por você Sango, e sim pelo Miroku... ele não insistiu nem nada... vocês estão morando juntos e..._

_-Eu sei Kagome, é que eu tenho medo..._

_-Ah, mas dói mesmo e comigo até saiu um pouco de sangue... mas depois você acostuma... e vale a pena..._

_-Não é por isso que eu tenho medo... tenho receio de que mude muita coisa entre a gente... Mas me conta como aconteceu?_

_-Bem, eu tinha feito a entrevista há quase um mês, aí quando eu já havia perdido as esperanças, me ligaram falando que tinha conseguido o emprego, aí eu quis comemorar com o Inu e uma coisa foi levando a outra, e quando me dei conta já estava toda nua na frente dele!_

_-Detalhes Kagome, eu quero detalhes... foi assim do nada, tipo às vezes eu e o Miroku fazemos coisas diferentes..._

_-Ah, eu sabia! Sabia que pelo menos você já o "viu"..._

_-Vi o quê? Credo Kagome! Não, eu não vi e nem peguei em nada!_

_-Mas devia... é bom... Mas então se você não fez nada disso, o que aconteceu de tão diferente?_

_-Ele fez em mim o que você achou que eu tivesse feito nele._

_-Ah...e você gostou?_

_-Claro que sim... ele sabe como... fazer... Agora você não era assim Kagome! Você parece à versão feminina do Miroku._

_-É que depois disso você perde totalmente a vergonha... agora eu te dou um toque, você deveria experimentar fazer nele o que ele faz em você... eles gostam disso..._

_-Mas eu não sei como chegar, ou começar..._

_-E você acha que eu sabia? A vantagem nisso tudo é que quando você está com quem você ama, você pode fazer o que quer sem se preocupar se está certo ou errado... não existe isso, sem contar que o que eles reparam é em você, e não no que você está fazendo... pelo menos foi assim comigo..._

_-É... isso faz sentido... na próxima vez em que estivermos em um clima bom eu vou tentar..._

_-É assim que se fala! E tem mais uma coisa Sango, as coisas mudam sim, depois do sexo, mas acho que é para melhor..._

_-Eu espero... porque é isso que me assusta..._

Assim as duas continuaram fazendo as suas compras e conversando como nos velhos tempos... Sango sentia falta da amiga mas, sempre que dava a chamava para sair ou ir ao shopping.

Agora do outro lado de Tóquio **(não é uma cidade grande é só populosa!)**, mas especificadamente no Jiday's, encontrávamos um Yahiko com um copo de batida na mão, dançando que nem um maluco, qualquer um que o visse poderia afirma que a bebida estava fazendo efeito.

_-Salve chefe! Até que fim!_

_-Ei vai com calma na bebida cara!_

_-Imagina! Hoje é sexta-feira... se não tenho mulher... tenho que ter bebida... Falando nisso cadê a Sango?_

_-Compras... _

_-Ei – agora falou cochichando – O que a Yuri faz aqui?_

_-Você acredita que ela ficou no escritório até agora, e se convidou para vir..._

_-Chefe, essa mina gosta de você!_

_-Para com isso..._

_-É verdade... escuta o que eu estou te falando... que ver só..._

_-Vai me mostra..._

_-Oi Yuri tudo bem?_

_-Oi Yahiko..._

_-Quer uma bebida?_

_-Ah... eu não bebo..._

_-Aham... Vamos, eu te pago uma bebida. O que você quiser!_

_-Você vem Miroku?_

_-Mais tarde... ele vai cumprimentar um pessoal... certo chefe?_

_-Ah... sim, vão vocês dois que eu vou depois..._

_-Ah não, eu te espero Miroku..._

Nisso Yahiko olhou para o Miroku com a cara de "eu não falei!", parece que agora Miroku estava começando a acreditar no amigo e na Sango, e bem na hora que ele ia falar com Yuri sobre isso, ele dá de cara com Inuyasha.

_-E aí Inuyasha, quanto tempo cara... tudo bem?_

_-E aí Miroku, estou bem e você?_

_-Muito bem... o que faz aqui? Pensei que não gostasse desses lugares..._

_-Ah... A Kagome me deixou sozinho e eu tive que dar uma volta... ficar sozinho naquela casa não dá..._

_-Ei Miroku, quem é essa?_

_-"Yuri, você não me esquece?" Esse é meu amigo, Inuyasha... Inuyasha, essa é a Yuri..._

_-E a Sango?_

_-Como assim cara, a Sango está com a Kagome fazendo compras..._

_-Eu sei – falou no ouvido dele – é que ela te olha com um jeito estranho... achei que vocês estavam juntos..._

_-Você é louco?_

_-Não... é que deixa pra lá..._

_-Eu sei cara... to querendo resolver isso... mas estou tão cansado que acho que nem vou ficar por aqui..._

_-Na verdade eu já estava de saída... a Kagome me ligou falando que já estava indo para casa..._

_-Então eu te acompanho... é o mesmo caminho ... Yahiko, eu vou nessa..._

_-Mas já chefe?_

_-É perdi a vontade se é que você me entende..._

_-Sacou agora né Miroku..._

_-Sim... na segunda eu falo com ela..._

_-Até segunda-feira, Miroku..._

_-Até... Manera com as bebidas viu, não quero funcionário meu de ressaca não!_

E assim os dois amigos seguiram para suas respectivas casas, mas antes de se despedirem, combinaram de irem em uma boate que iria inaugurar amanhã.

Chegou no seu apartamento e viu de cara um monte de sacola no chão.

_-Vejo que comprou muitas coisas..._

Só ouvia uma voz que saia do quarto...

_-Não mexa em nada..._

_-Está bem eu não vou mexer... o que você está fazendo?_

_-Experimentando um... um... um... vestido, é vestido... um vestido que eu comprei!_

_-E eu não posso ver?_

_-NÃO! – deu um berro –agora não, só quando eu usar... pronto – abriu a porta do quarto e estava arrumada normalmente – que saudades!_

E começou beijar o namorado.

_-Nossa, vou ficar fora por uns tempos só para ganhar uns beijos assim!_

_-Engraçadinho... você voltou cedo... aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_-Estava chato lá... a única coisa boa é que eu encontrei o Inuyasha e combinamos de ir à boate que vai inaugurar amanhã..._

_-Aquela com estilo egípcio... é Nefertiti o nome, não é?_

_-Isso... que tal?_

_-Perfeito! Agora chega de falar e me beija muito porque eu estou com saudades..._

_-Você não pode esperar eu tomar um banho?_

_-Ah, eu não posso ir com você?_

_-"O que deu nela? Quer ir tomar banho comigo? Só se for agora Sangozinha!" Você está falando sério?_

_-"Bem que eu queria..." Estava brincando... Mas não demora senão eu invado o banheiro..._

_-Ahaha, vou deixar a porta destrancada então... pago para ver..._

_-Você acha que eu não tenho coragem de te ver nu?_

_-Não só acho como tenho certeza... Ei o que você está fazendo?_

_-Te ajudando – ela estava desabotoando a camisa dele- você precisa rever os seus conceitos meu amor, não só tenho coragem, como até te ajudo a se despir..._

Miroku ficou totalmente sem reação, estava lá no quarto dela, a cama do lado, ela tirando a sua roupa e pela primeira vez não sabia o que fazer ou falar...

_-Você bebeu?_

_-Por quê? Eu não posso ter desejos?_

_-Se você não pode? Você DEVE! "Meu Deus, minha Sango está doidinha!"_

_-O que houve? Perdeu as palavras? – Estava agora arrancando a camisa de seu corpo deixando a mostra seu peitoral._

_-Nunca! Venha comigo...– Falou a segurando pela cintura e a deitando na cama._

Sango que sentiu algo incomodando em suas costas, passou a mão e viu que era o controle remoto do seu som, jogou longe e acidentalmente o rádio ligou. Mas os dois continuaram se beijando.

**Ah, acabei na melhor parte! Hehehe**

**Falem a verdade agora sim está parecendo uma fic! **

**Eu simplesmente amei esse capítulo, na minha opinião até agora ele é o melhor, e o próximo vai ter cenas picantes! Vocês não acham que irei cortar o clima dos dois e começar um capítulo no estilo "Day after..." não é? Seria muito chato... **

**Agora gente me diga uma coisa, quem nunca passou por algo parecido, você tem um namorado e ele tem uma amiga, prima ou colega de trabalho que o quer... isso é f!**

**Eu sei porque já aconteceu comigo... Mas quem sabe eu faça com a Yuri o que eu gostaria de ter feito na vida real? Seria bem legal!**

**Avisando novamente. O próximo capítulo vai ter hentai.**

**Respondendo reviews:**

**Sakura Soryu: **Que bom que você gostou! Continue mandando reviews com a sua opinião, pois isso é muito importante!Beijos.

**Nath Bella:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios! As suas reviews são capazes de animar o mais deprimido dos escritores...Hehehe... Tenho quase certeza que você amou esse também! Beijos.

**IF-Sango:** Estou bem sim, e valeu por estar lendo a minha fic, e que bom que você está gostando! Eu acho tão difícil encontrar fics completas de San&Mir que até desanima... Mas fazer o quê...? Bom, em relação ao hentai, eu tentei colocar de forma bem sutil... Também não sou muito fã de hentai exagerado não... beijos.

SilenceGirl 


	4. Chapter 4 HENTAI

Capítulo 4 

Sango viu que era o controle remoto do seu rádio e o jogou para longe da cama, fazendo com que sem querer ele ligasse; começando a tocar uma música, Right os Wrong da Erica. Nisso Miroku estampa um sorriso para sua amada passando suas mãos pelo seu rosto. E em um gesto bruto, porém sensual Sango o empurra fazendo com os dois trocassem de posição e nisso ela tira sua camisa e começa a lhe beijar o queixo, descendo até o pescoço, voltando até sua boca. Nesse momento Miroku não pensou em se conter e beijava também o pescoço de Sango, enquanto suas mãos "passeavam" por suas costas, subindo até o cabelo, soltando-os e voltando rapidamente par suas costas, deslizando, ora até a cintura, ora apertando suas coxas. Nesse instante ela deu um suspiro bem alto.

_-Está tudo bem? –perguntava Miroku ao pé do ouvido._

_-Sim... –sussurrava Sango – não quero que pare..._

_-Você tem certeza?_

_-Absoluta._

Agora estava sentada sobre o corpo de seu namorado. De repente a música terminou e começou a tocar outra. Nesse momento ela sorriu.

_-É a música, não é? – perguntava Miroku retribuindo o sorriso._

Ela afirmou com a cabeça. Estava tocando Right here, Right now do Fat Boy Slin, e nisso ela se encarregou de tirar sua blusa, ficando a mostra seus seios em seu sutiã que ele não parava de fitar.

_-Eu nem sei o que dizer... – era a primeira vez que Miroku via os seios de Sango, por vontade dela._

_-Miroku... – o olhava selando seus lábios com seus dedos – desde a época que você pediu que, quando derrotássemos o Narkau eu fosse sua, fico imaginando esse momento... Não fale nada... Faça!_

Após a deixa de Sango, Miroku a puxou, beijando-a novamente, sentindo sua pele junto a sua. Seu coração disparava. O dela também. Trocaram novamente de posição e ele começou a acariciar seus seios, em que meio que ao mesmo tempo os beijavam, fazendo com que entre um suspiro e outro ouvisse um gemido.

Decidiu então beijar a barriga dela e nisso, apenas a olhou bem nos olhos e voltava a admirar todo seu corpo. Sua pele estava toda arrepiada e nesse momento, Miroku não pensou duas vezes, desabotoou a calça jeans de Sango e a tirou. Estava agora praticamente despida, e ele fazia cara de criança quando ganha o presente de natal mais desejado. Não sabia se a contemplava ou se iria nesse momento satisfazer seus desejos mais íntimos... Resolveu beijar os pés de sua amada subindo até suas panturrilhas, e acariciando suas coxas até que ele subiu completamente, ficando cara a cara com Sango; começando a se beijar novamente. Os beijos se intensificaram e Miroku já estava com sua mão por dentro da peça íntima de sua namorada; estava úmida e não resistiu, começando a acaricia-la por dentro, como já fizera antes, a diferença era que desta vez ela estava praticamente nua.

Outra música começa a tocar, era Harder to Breathe do Maroon 5, e ela resolve tirara mão dele de seu corpo, virando-se novamente em cima do Miroku, beijando todo seu peitoral, enquanto suas mãos desabotoavam a calça dele, puxando-a junto com sua roupa íntima. Estava nu. Era a primeira vez que o via nu; que via um homem nu.

Miroku resolveu sentar-se de frente para ela, beijando-a e tirando seu sutiã, e logo em seguida sua calcinha, deitando-se sobre ela que estava tremendo...

_-Está tudo bem Sango? Seu corpo está tremendo. Está com medo?_

_-Estou bem sim, não tenho motivos para sentir medo..._

_-Eu acho que vai doer um pouco Sango... Mas farei de tudo para não machuca-la..._

_-Miroku, não estou preocupada... Estou apenas sentindo o meu corpo vibrar conforme o toque da sua pele na minha..._

_-Sabe eu... Eu te amo tanto Sango..._

_-Eu também te amo Miroku..._

E se beijaram nesse momento e ele começou a senti-la por dentro. A princípio ela se contraiu um pouco por causa da dor, mas logo em seguida começou a gemer. Miroku ia bem devagar já que via a reação de Sango e mesmo sabendo que ela iria sentir um pouco de dor, queria proporcionar-lhe o maior conforto possível, queria que fosse tudo perfeito.

Em alguns momentos se ouvia apenas gemido, dos dois, ela pressionava seu corpo contra o dele, que por sua vez entendeu o sinal dela e aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos, cada vez mais, até que depois de um longo momento ambos chegaram ao êxtase total, quase juntos. Nisso Miroku a olhou profundamente.

_-Você está bem?_

_-Estou ótima... Isso foi tão... Tão bom... Tão diferente..._

_-Eu achei... não tenho palavras para descrever o que estou sentindo... – falou saindo de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado – foi maravilhoso..._

_-Você fala como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes... – falava Sango suspirando._

_-Mas eu nunca fiz isso antes Sango... Porquê? Você achava que eu já havia feito isso antes?_

_-Você está de brincadeira comigo não é Miroku? Porque eu não acredito..._

_-Credo Sango! Eu era tão depravado assim?_

_-Era! Miroku, antes de nós dois namorarmos, você não parava de pedir para que todas as mulheres tivessem um filho seu. E depois que nós começamos a namorar... Bem, você não parava de ME pedir para ter "um filho seu...", como você insistia tanto nesse assunto eu achava que você não era virgem... Para ser sincera ainda acho que não..._

_-Pela minha história ou pelo meu desempenho agora? – Lançava o seu típico sorriso malicioso._

_-Hahahahaha... Você não tem jeito... Mas vai, um pouco pelos dois... Agora, como você sabia que era tão bom, a ponto de pedir para todas as mulheres?_

_-Bom, na minha opinião não existe algo tão perfeito quanto a geração de um filho... Então aí foi apenas dedução minha, se é tão perfeito um filho na barriga da mãe, deve ser mis perfeito ainda "coloca-lo" lá! E bem eu acertei..._

_-Só você mesmo para pensar uma coisa dessas... – continuava rindo – agora é meio difícil acreditar ainda que você era tão virgem quanto eu..._

_-Você não põe fé em mim não é? – estava rindo também – Serei obrigado à fazer uma confissão..._

_-O que é? Eu sabia que tinha algo que você estava escondendo Miroku..._

_-Sabe até eu te conhecer Sango, realmente era difícil conter todos esses hormônios agitados dentro de mim... Mas depois que eu te conheci ficou mais fácil..._

_-Por quê?_

_-Porque eu queria você, eu sei que não demonstrava isso muito bem, mas eu nunca senti por nenhuma mulher o que eu sinto por você, sabe, é desejo, com amor, com amizade, com companheirismo, e nunca me imaginei tão dependente de você... e conforme eu fui me apaixonando eu simplesmente dizia para eu mesmo "Vai ser com ela, e ela com você... não se preocupe, pode levar o tempo que for, mas é ela..."_

_-Nossa Miroku... desse jeito eu vou chorar de emoção... não sabia que pensava assim..._

_-Eu sei, eu nunca quis te demonstrar isso... Por estarmos sempre juntos eu tinha medo de como você reagiria, no que isso poderia influenciar na nossa amizade... nas batalhas..._

_-Era difícil lutar e não se preocupar com você... Medo de você ser sugado pelo buraco do vento... De não te ver mais..._

_-Eu também... Tinha medo de morrer antes de te falar tudo isso... Tinha medo que você se desesperasse por causa do Konhaku e sei lá... Cometer uma loucura..._

_-Mas sabe... Acho que foi melhor assim... Estamos tão bem e felizes assim, não é meu amor?_

_-É sim minha linda... Eu te amo! Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, me livrar disso aqui e já volto... – falou apontando para baixo e dando um selinho nela._

_-Está bem..._

Nisso Sango se levantou também, foi ver se havia "algo de errado" na cama e aproveitou para vestir algo... Vestiu a camisa do Miroku, desligou o rádio e voltou a se deitar na cama. Logo em seguida Miroku voltou e deitou também, de barriga para cima e puxando-a para cima dele. Os dois continuaram a conversar mais um pouco até pegarem no sono.

**Finalmente acabei!**

Gente mil desculpas pela demora, é que eu tive um bloqueio total, não sabia como começar o capítulo, não sabia como escrever um hentai, em que me inspirar, fiquei desesperada!

**SilenceGirl falando – Eu nunca escrevi um hentai, eu não sei escrever um hentai, eu não quero um hentai depravado na minha fic! Será que se eu não escrever as minhas fãs e os leitores em geral irão perceber?**

**Eu "me respondendo" – Claro que vai né sua anta! Você escreve no último capítulo que vai fazer hentai e não faz! Vai escreve aí...**

**Foi difícil, acho que não ficou tão bom assim, mas pelo menos eu tentei não é? Pior é se eu fizesse só uma nota dizendo que eles perderam a virgindade e só...**

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Atashi-anata-nado:** Mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora, espero que entenda... Mas muito obrigada e fico feliz em saber que minha fic está causando baba verde nas pessoas (hehehe), enquanto a Yuri... você está com raiva dela? Espere só o que eu estou tramando... você vai querer mata-la... Beijos.

**NathBella:** imaginei mesmo que ia deixar um monte de gente no vácuo na hora que chegasse o final do capítulo! Mas eu não sou cruel! Faz parte do mistério! (risos). Que bom que você está acompanhando mais uma fic minha, fico feliz que esteja gostando. Ah, eu também acho que a Sango comprou a lingerie... Eu no lugar dela compraria, você também iria não é? Beijão.

**IF-Sango:** gosto do seu jeito de expressar seu "ódio mortal" pela Yuri... Hehehe. Posso aproveitar isso na minha fic? Legal saber que você está gostando da minha fic. Sei que aqui pode não ser o lugar apropriado para isso, mas lá vai, tua fic Wake me up whem september ends, ta demais! (Eu prometo que irei passar lá novamente e deixar uma review, ao invés de publicar na minha fic!rs)

**Gente, muito obrigada pelo ibope, estou vendo a quantidade de hits e o povo está lendo! **

**Acho bom mesmo senão não posto mais!**

**Beijos e abraços para todos...**

**  
SilenceGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 

Eram dez horas da manhã, quando um raio de sol, ainda que tímido havia entrado pela janela despertando o sono de Miroku, que abriu os olhos e se viu abraçado com Sango.

"_-Como você é linda... Nem acredito no que aconteceu ontem... e ela ainda dormiu aqui... me sinto tão bem..."._

Levantou em silêncio, pois não queria acordá-la. Vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha, começou a preparar o café da manhã. Alguns minutos depois Sango acabara de acordar, virou para seu lado e viu que Miroku não estava ao seu lado, resolveu levantar e foi até a sala...

_-Oi Kirara..._

Kirara soltou um ruído, como se estivesse dizendo "Bom dia!". Viu que a televisão estava ligada e chamou por Miroku.

_-Miroku..._

_-Oi Sango – gritou da cozinha – eu já vou..._

_-Ah, achei que você tinha saído..._

_-Não... – estava na sala – bom dia meu amor – deu um beijo nela – você está bem?_

_-Sim... Bom dia... – o puxava para cozinha – estou com fome... O que você fez?_

_-Era surpresa né... – chegaram na cozinha e se depararam com uma bandeja cheia de pães, sucos, chás, bolos... – eu ia levar na cama para você..._

_-Sério? Desculpa, se eu soubesse teria ficado lá..._

_-E se você soubesse não seria surpresa..._

_-É né? Mas então, você deixou tudo tão preparado, tão bonito que está me dando água na boca..._

_-Por favor, sirva-se..._

E os dois estavam tomando café da manhã, conversavam sobre o dia anterior, e Sango estava ficando preocupada com algo.

_-O que foi Sango? Você ficou séria do nada..._

_-É que... Agora que nós... Bem que nós dois... Então, muita coisa vai mudar não é?_

_-Eu não sei... Acho que não muito..._

_-Miroku você me viu nua!_

_-Mas não foi a primeira vez...- agora estava sorrindo – me lembro bem quantos tapas eu já levei por te espionar..._

_-É, e mesmo assim espionava..._

_-Não tenho culpa... É uma maldição..._

_-Ah ta – com ironia agora – igual a sua mão não é?_

_-Está vendo, por isso que eu te amo, você entende!_

_-Ah Miroku, eu estou falando sério... Acho que temos que nos preparar porque eu sinto que algo vai mudar..._

_-É... Eu vou querer te ver nua mais vezes... E repetir a dose de ontem..._

_-Miroku, você não tem jeito..._

_-Ah vai dizer que você não gostou? Porque não foi isso que me pareceu ontem... –voltava a rir._

_-Não é isso... É claro que eu gostei... Ah deixa pra lá..._

_-Você fica tão bonitinha brava! Agora falando sério Sango, você agora vai dormir no quarto todos os dias, não é?_

_-Humm... Vou ter que pensar..._

_-Ai Sangozinha não faz isso comigo..._

_-Eu sou muito espaçosa Miroku – dava risada, adora implicar com ele também – não vou me adaptar..._

_-É, mas você se adaptou muito bem nos meus braços ontem..._

_-Vou pensar está bem?_

_-Ta... Sango, hoje iremos à inauguração da boate Nefertiti?_

_-Ah, vamos sim... Ainda bem que você já havia me falado ontem..._

_-Por quê?_

_-Ora, eu preciso de uma roupa para usar!_

_-Mas você tem várias! – falou com uma gota na cabeça._

_-É, mas nem uma para essa ocasião!_

"_-Me admira muito ela não ter trocado de roupa ontem... já que era uma ocasião especial... mulheres..."_

_-O que foi?_

_-Nada... Você está pensando ir aonde para comprar uma nova roupa?_

_-No shopping!_

_-Mas você estava lá ontem!_

_-Ai Miroku para de reclamar, parece até que a sua mulher dormiu de calcinha! – falou já dando risada..._

_-Hehehe... Ah Sango, você não tem jeito... Ta a gente vai daqui a pouco... É o tempo de tomarmos banho e arrumar isso aqui..._

_-Por isso que eu te amo... Vou tomar banho enquanto você arruma as coisas!_

_-O quê? Mas você não vai me ajudar?_

_-Ai Miroku, você está muito resmungão hoje! Tem quase nada para fazer..._

_-Ta... "Estou sendo escravizado por essa mulher..." – gota._

Viu que realmente não teria como escapar e foi arrumar as coisas em quanto Sango tomava banho. Quando já estava empolgado com a arrumação o telefone tocou.

_-Alô..._

'_-Oi chefe...'_

_-E aí cara tudo bem? Que voz é essa, ta de ressaca?_

'_-Bem que eu queria...'_

_-Que voz de velório... o que houve?_

'_-Nada não...'_

_-Se você não me ligou para contar o que aconteceu... Ligou-me para quê? (nossa que grosseria...)._

'_-Você viu que vai inaugurar uma...'- foi interrompido._

_-Boate? A Nefertiti... eu ia te legar daqui a pouco para saber se está a fim de ir..._

'_-Ah... Quero sim... Estou precisando...'_

_-Cara... Desse jeito eu fico preocupado... O que aconteceu? Fala logo...'_

'_-Eu... Eu... Eu dormi com a Yuri...'_

_-Sério? – um pouco surpreso – Hei, ela é tão ruim assim que te deixou para baixo? – estava brincando agora._

'_-Não, é o oposto...'_

_-Ela é tão boa que te deixou para baixo...? É isso? – perguntou querendo entender._

'_-Sabe de uma coisa? Deixa pra lá, eu não preciso dessa...'_

_-Calma cara! Seja lá o que for, não esquenta não, sabe por quê? Hoje você vai sair com a gente e vai se distrair está bem?_

'_-Ta bom... Valeu cara!'_

_-Amigo é para essas coisas... Agora eu tenho que ir porque a Sango ainda quer ir ao shopping para comprar mais roupas... Aja braço!_

'_-Até mais tarde então'_

_-Até mais..._

Algumas horas se passaram, Miroku e Sango estavam no shopping. Ele já carregava umas sete sacolas e ela estava saindo do provador até que se deparou com uma presença não muito esperada por ela.

_-Ah eu não acredito que você está aqui!_

_-Muito menos eu, pode acreditar Yuri... "Lá se vai meu bom humor" – pensava Sango._

_-E o que faz aqui? – perguntava Yuri._

_-No provador de roupas com um monte de roupas? – estava irônica agora – Passeando um pouco... Com as roupas... "Tonta."_

_-"Que idiota... Acha que eu não sei quando alguém tenta ser irônica comigo... você vai ver só agora..." E o Miroku? Ele não veio?_

_-O Miroku? Seu chefe? Meu namorado? Porque te interessa?_

_-Credo não precisa ter ciúmes de mim... – Falava Yuri com desdém._

_-Não seja ridícula garota. Se enxerga! Acha mesmo que eu teria ciúmes de você? Olha só – Sango abria a cortina do provador, onde se refletia a imagem das duas no espelho – Está vendo? Não dá nem para comparar... Agora com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer... – saiu andando. _

_-Manda um beijo para o Miroku, o meu chefe, o TEU namorado... –quis enfatizar o "teu" com muita ironia._

_-"Baka, se eu não estivesse no shopping, você aprenderia o que dar mudar o humor de uma exterminadora de yokais."_

_Alguns minutos depois Sango estava do lado de fora da loja e saiu puxando Miroku, caminhando em direção do estacionamento._

_-Vamos Miroku!_

_-Nossa o que aconteceu Sango?_

_-Nada não..._

_-Eu te conheço, já sei você estorou o limite do seu cartão de crédito e não pode comprar nada? – estava admirado, pois pela primeira vez ela saia de uma loja sem comprar nada._

_-Não._

_-Sango, eu não sou bom em adivinhar as coisas... Se fosse nada não estaríamos correndo para o estacionamento._

_-Está bem, aquela baka da sua funcionária estava no mesmo provador que eu e começou a me encher..._

_-Quem, a Yuri?_

_-E você tem outra funcionária baka?_

_-Hei calma... Não sei porque a raiva dela Sango..._

_-Escuta aqui Miroku, eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca mais discutiria com você por causa de outra mulher, não faça com que eu quebre ela..._

_-Mas eu não fiz nada..._

_-Mas aquela va... Vaca – ia falar outra coisa – sim... –suspirando – nunca achei que um dia eu iria odiar alguém tanto quanto eu odiava o Naraku..._

_-Se você falar o que aconteceu ajudaria um pouco..._

_-Ela fica jogando um monte de indireta ao seu respeito, sabe Miroku, só você que não enxerga que ela quer você... E me admira muito, porque antes as mulheres nem precisavam de se interessar em você para que começasse aquela safadeza..._

_-Puxa Sango dessa vez você pegou pesado comigo... Se eu ainda tivesse feito alguma coisa agora tudo bem... Mas eu só estava te esperando do lado de fora da loja... –estava chateado agora._

_-"Ai falei demais..." Miroku desculpa vai... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer é que, ela me tira do sério..._

_-Então controle-se – falava em um tom frio – à propósito... Ontem ela dormiu com o Yahiko... – e calou-se._

_-"Então é uma vadia mesmo, dorme com um pensando em outro..."_

_-..._

_-..._

Foram para a casa, e durante todo o caminho ficaram em silêncio. Sango estava arrependida pelo que disse a Miroku, mas sabia que ainda, em um certo ponto ela estava com a razão.

_-"Que droga... Toda vez que o assunto é essa Yuri a gente sempre briga. Mas o que eu faço? Deixo pra lá? Fico vendo ela se atirar em cima do Miroku e fico quieta? Ahhh... Minha cabeça vai explodir!"_

_-Está bem? – Miroku resolveu falar._

_-Minha cabeça dói..._

_-Escuta Sango... Desculpa ta, pelo que aconteceu... Eu não quero ficar brigando com você e... – foi interrompido._

_-Não... Eu é quem peço desculpas... Às vezes sou muito ciumenta..._

_-E eu cego..._

_-Não entendi..._

_-Hoje o Yahiko me ligou, enquanto você estava no banho, e me contou que ontem ele e a Yuri passaram a noite juntos... Mas a voz dele era de quem estava arrasado... Fico imaginando se ela fez alguma coisa..._

_-Eu tenho um palpite, mas melhor não falar... Afinal isso é problema dos dois, certo?_

_-Verdade..._

_-Não gosto de brigar com você..._

_-Nem eu minha Sangozinha... Vamos esquecer esse mal entendido está bem?_

_-Ta... – deram um beijo._

E seguiram para casa, resolveram dormir um pouco. Passaram-se 6 horas e agora os dois estavam se arrumando para a inauguração da boate. Nesse momento o interfone toca, Miroku que já estava quase pronto atendeu, era Inuyasha e Kagome, pediu para que eles subissem e estavam agora na sala.

_-Nossa Miroku você está com uma cara amassada!_

_-E porque eu acordei agora pouco Kagome..._

_-Cadê a Sango?_

_-No quarto se... No quarto DELA se arrumando... – enfatizou o dela._

_-Ei cara está tudo bem com você?_

_-Sim Inuyasha é que... – foi prestar atenção para ver se a Kagome estava indo para o quarto da Sango – nada não... Sabe, ontem não deu para conversarmos direito... Você está mudado..._

_-Feh! O que você quer dizer com isso?_

_-Nada, é que você está com cara de responsável... É isso..._

_-Pois é a mesma cara que faço sempre Miroku!_

_-E eu me enganei... Você não mudou tanto assim... – falou dando uma risada._

_-Você é que mudou, aliás, de todos nós, você foi o que mais mudou... – agora retribuindo a risada – O que uma mulher não faz... Ou melhor, o que a Sango não faz!_

_-Hahaha, você é muito engraçado..._

_-Agora falando sério Miroku, por que você achou que eu mudei tanto?_

_-Sei lá, você está mais sério, a Kagome também..._

_-Você está insinuando alguma coisa é seu pervertido?_

_-Eu não falei nada, você é quem está se entregando... – Davam risada os dois._

_-Feh! Fique quieto vai..._

_-Hehehe..._

_-O que é Miroku?_

_-Eu sabia!_

_-Sabia o quê?_

_-Nada não..._

_-Ah, pare de bobagens seu baka!_

_-Está bem, está bem... Eu sei que você e a Kagome dormiram juntos..._

_-O QUÊ? Como você sabe?_

_-Ora... Está na sua cara..._

_-Está bem Miroku, dormimos mesmo está bem... – agora estava sorrindo – Afinal alguém tem que ter a vida agitada não é?_

_-Não sei porque está se gabando. Você por um acaso pensa que é o único?_

_-Feh! Não acredito que a Sango... Você está inventando isso sim..._

_-Então pergunte a ela..._

_-Coitada..._

_-O quê?_

_-Nada não Miroku, vai acabar de se arrumar, vai..._

_Enquanto isso no quarto da Sango..._

_-O que aconteceu com seu quarto? Está vazio..._

_-E que, eu... Eu e o Miroku, nós... Kagome eu não sou mais virgem... – estava nervosa._

_-Sério! Meus parabéns!_

_-Hã? Meus parabéns? Por quê?_

_-Ai Sango é forma de expressão... E aí como foi?_

_-Bom, doeu um pouco, mas depois passou..._

_-Só isso? Sango, como foi, tudo?_

_-Ah, então, me deu uns cinco minutos e quando fui ver já estava nua diante ao Miroku... _

_-Mas foi ele quem começou?_

_-Na verdade fui eu..._

_-Mesmo, gostei de ver... Quem diria Sango..._

_-Mas então, foi desconfortável no início, mas depois me acostumei... E foi muito bom..._

_-Fico feliz por você... Agora você sabe o que isso significa?_

_-O quê? Que você terá que fazer compras!_

_-E eu já pensei nisso... Sem contar que na semana que vem irei ao médico e tal... E aí como estou?_

_-Linda!_

_-Então vamos..._

Agora os dois estavam descendo pelo elevador e seguindo para a boate. Miroku estava vestido com um sapato social preto, uma calça jeans, e uma blusa preta com estampa prata. Inuyasha estava com um tênis mais "chique", calça jeans e uma camisa vermelha com várias palavras escritas, já Kagome estava com um vestido que ia um pouco abaixo do joelho, todo vermelho com alguns strass na parte de cima e Sango estava com uma blusinha tomara que caia branca e uma saia preta com uma abertura de cada lado, que também media até o joelho.

Os quatros estavam na fila da boate, era meia noite e meia, e a fila quilométrica, eles estavam mais ou menos no início da fila onde encontraram o Yahiko.

_-Que bom que você veio... Está melhor?_

_-Estou sim Miroku..._

_-Você se lembra do meu amigo de ontem, esse é o Inuyasha e a namorada dele Kagome._

_-Prazer. – estendeu a mão cumprimentando os dois._

_-Igualmente – dizia Inuyasha e Kagome quase juntos._

_-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Sango._

_-Ih, nada que valha a pena relembrar Sango... Miroku, vocês não precisam ficar aqui nessa fila não..._

_-Por quê?_

_-Eu encontrei um velho amigo que está trabalhando aqui e ele pode nos colocar lá dentro agora..._

_-Demorou..._

Os cinco entraram rapidamente na boate, conforme o "esquema" de Yahiko, o lugar era grande e sua decoração era toda egípcia, tinha um enorme corredor que levava à duas pistas de dança e no final um restaurante com aparência de um barzinho. De início resolveram ficar por lá, pois estavam com sede e fome. Como de costume Sango e Kagome foram ao banheiro, que era ao lado do bar, nisso quando estavam quase entrando, escutam uma voz, não muito simpática se dirigindo a elas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Mais um Capítulo prontinho!**

**Ta bom eu sei que ficou um capítulo "enche lingüiça" mas sem esse capítulo, o resto que eu estou tramando não faria muito sentido... Bom esse vai ser o penúltimo capítulo que irei postar esse ano. Na semana que vem eu postarei o último (do ano e não da fic) e aí em janeiro eu continuo normalmente. Afinal preciso descansar um pouquinho né?**

**Respondendo as Reviews:**

**Nathbella: que bom que vocês acharam que o meu hentai ficou bom, realmente não queria nada depravado, mas nada muito sem sal... Acho que ficou bom. Agora em relação ao "Finalmente Acabei" foi em relação ao capítulo 4 mesmo, como diz minha avó "ainda tem muita água para rolar debaixo da ponte". Para se ter uma idéia, nem imagino como vai ser o final da fic... Falta muito ainda... Mas como sempre obrigada pelos seus comments e beijos para você.**

**-Mine-H: Que bom que gostou estou tendo problemas no meu pc (para você ter noção eu acabei de "passar" o antivírus no pc e achou quatro arquivos infectados), mas assim que arrumar (e não vai demorar pode ter certeza) eu irei passar na sua fic também! Beijos.**

**Karol Missao: Não, não é o final da fic! Só será o final depois que a Yuri comer o pão que o diabo amassou (talvez literalmente) e aí eu escrever no final do capítulo: FIM! Mas como disse acho que nem tão cedo vai acabar... Nem tenho idéia para o final da fic, porque tem muita coisa para acontecer... Mas prometo que a partir de agora a fic estará mais interessante... Só lendo para saber... Beijos.**

**Alguns comentários referentes à esse capítulo:**

_-"Que idiota... Acha que eu não sei quando alguém tenta ser irônica comigo... você vai ver só agora..." E o Miroku? Ele não veio? _**1 x 0 para Yuri.**

_-Não seja ridícula garota. Se enxerga! Acha mesmo que eu teria ciúmes de você? Olha só – Sango abria a cortina do provador, onde se refletia a imagem das duas no espelho – Está vendo? Não dá nem para comparar... Agora com licença que eu tenho mais o que fazer... – saiu andando._** Essa foi tão boa que fica 1 x 2 para a Sango.**

_-Manda um beijo para o Miroku, o meu chefe, o TEU namorado... –quis enfatizar o "teu" com muita ironia. _**Baka... 2x2... Veremos como ficará...**

**Gente para todos que tiveram a paciência para ler até agora essa fic dessa garota não muito normal; desejo um FELIZ NATAL cheio de paz, alegria e felicidades para todos e também com muitos presentes!**

**Fiquem em PAZ e FELIZ NATAL**

**SilenceGirl**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 

Sango, já imaginando quem era, decidiu ignorar aquela voz e foi direto para o banheiro junto com Kagome.

_-O que houve Sango?_

_-Nada não Kagome..._

Agora as duas estavam dentro do banheiro, Kagome estava "alisando" a sua roupa, enquanto Sango se olhava no espelho para retocar a maquiagem, nisso além de ver o seu reflexo, via também da mesma pessoa que estava do lado de fora.

_-Olha só... Mas que coincidência, novamente..._

_-Você não veio até aqui somente para me cumprimentar, não é Yuri?_

_-Yuri... – disse kagome – então você é a..._

_-Vejo que me conhece, mas eu não te conheço... Sou eu mesma e você seria?_

_-Isso não é da sua conta Yuri... – retrucou Sango – Vamos Kagome, de repente o banheiro ficou pequeno..._

Saíram. Sango estava com uma cara brava que nem Kagome havia visto ainda. Continuaram andando sem perceber que Yuri as seguia. Chegaram até suas mesas, onde estavam Miroku, Inuyasha e Yahiko.

_-Está tudo bem Sango?_

_-Tua exímia funcionária além de me seguir no shopping, teve a coragem de vir atrás e mim até aqui..._

_-O quê que aquela... Quer dizer, o quê ela faz aqui? – perguntou Yahiko._

_-Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntava Inuyasha._

_-Xiu. – sussurrava Kagome para ele._

_-Mas de quem ou quê eles estão falando Kagome?_

_-Lembra da história que eu te falei, da menina que trabalha com o Miroku que..._

_-Ah... Agora entendi – cochichavam os dois._

_-Boa noite rapazes..._

_-Não acredito que você veio até aqui? – Sango já estava ficando vermelha de raiva._

_-Eu disse RAPAZES... Apesar de tudo acho que você não se enquadra na minha colocação..._

_-Por quê você não pega a sua vassoura e voa daqui?_

_-Ih garota porque você ao fica quieta, eu não vim até aqui para falar com você... E sim com o MEU chefe... _

Nisso Yuri deu um beijo no rosto do Miroku, que assustado com aquela situação acabou se afastando dela.

_-Você realmente não tem vergonha na cara não é? – Ironizava Yahiko._

_-Está com dor de corno, meu bem? – respondia Yuri._

_-Pode até ser... Mas foi com o corno aqui que você transou a noite inteira... Escuta aqui você quer realmente começar Yuri, pois pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo... Ou você acha que tem alguém trouxa aqui que vai para cama com você de novo e ouvir você chamando o nome de outro?_

Nisso Yuri ficou vermelha, Inuyasha e Kagome não entendia nada do que estava acontecendo, Miroku se lembrou que Yahiko havia reclamado da noite com a Yuri, e agora sabia que era porque ela havia chamado o nome de outro, mas não sabia quem era, e Sango, estava pela primeira vez feliz com a presença dela na sua frente e começara a rir.

_-Qual é a graça?_

_-Que horror, você ainda acha que tem a moral de vir discutir comigo? Ao menos não preciso ir para cama com um e pensar em outro... Eu já vou pra cama com quem eu penso... Mas isso não é para muitos não é? – debochava Sango_.

Isso bastou. Yuri não podia se sentir mais ridicularizada na sua vida, levantou a mão para dar um tapa em Sango, que como lutou a vida toda, e ainda sim mantinha seus bons reflexos a segurou pelo braço.

_-Você acha realmente que consegue encostar um dedo em mim?_

_-Escuta bem sua baranga! – fixou bem seus olhos nos olhos de Sango – Você ainda me paga por isso... – e agora encostou sua boca nos ouvidos dela – e você ainda vai ver o seu namorado... Comigo. Miroku já é meu..._

Virou as costas e foi embora, deixando Sango enfurecida ao ponto de ir atrás dela mas, no primeiro passo sentiu uma mão segurando o seu braço.

_-O que você está fazendo Miroku?_

_-Você não vai atrás dela não é? Já não basta o barraco que você deu..._

_-O QUÊ? – realmente não esperava ouvir isso – Você por um acaso ouviu o que ela disse?_

_-Olha, ta muito barulhento aqui dentro e só sei que ela trabalha comigo e eu não desentendimento entre meus funcionários..._

_-De boa Miroku? – agora ela estava furiosa – Foda-se você e seus funcionários está bem? Se são mais importantes do que eu fique com eles, afinal ela está doidinha para dar pra você, então aproveita..._

_-Sango – falava no ouvido dela – para com essa baixaria, pouco me importa se Yuri se interessa por mim e ou não, mas ela é uma boa funcionária e isso é o que vale. Os problemas dela e do Yahiko, são exclusivamente dos dois. Eu estou com quem eu quero, quantas vezes terei que provar que eu só tenho olhos para você? Acho que nunca serei bom o suficiente, não é?_

Sango começou a chorar, de raiva, de chateação, e foi embora. Miroku pediu desculpa para todos e foi atrás dela. Por um momento a perdeu de vista, mas logo a encontrou. Estavam na rua agora.

_-Sango, espere..._

_-O que você quer Miroku? Vai defender a tua funcionariazinha de quinta categoria de novo? _

_-Eu sei que você não gosta dela, nem ela de você. Mas é o que eu te falei, Sango ela trabalha muito bem e ganha bem menos do que merece, é difícil manter um funcionário assim, com um salário baixo, mas ela está lá..._

_-..._

_-Por favor, pare com isso, o problema dela é com o Yahiko e não comigo..._

_-Você mudou muito Miroku... Mas continua me magoando... Acha que eu sou apenas uma apaixonada cheia de ciúmes... Não tenho ciúmes, mas raiva, dela e de VOCÊ, que não quer enxergar o que todos estão vendo... Se você quiser fique aí, porque a minha noite já era mesmo..._

_-Eu vou com você._

_-Eu juro que não entendo como você não saca..._

_-Vamos esquecer esse assunto... Eu já não falo com ela... Se você quiser, eu a demito... Ficaria feliz?_

_-..._

_-Bom se você quiser eu faço isso. Porque não quero que pense que eu sou o mesmo. Tive que passar por muita coisa até ganhar a sua confiança e nada vai me atrapalhar..._

_-Você sabe o que eu penso... Faça o que quiser..._

E foram embora, no dia seguinte seria natal e Sango queria estar um pouco mais animada para a comemoração.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO RING RING 

_-Aff... Quem liga a essa hora... Alô?_

"_-FELIZ NATAL!"_

_-Oi Kagome..._

"_-Bom dia? E aí amiga como você está?"_

_-Bom dia e feliz natal... Eu? Estou indo..._

"_-Está melhor de ontem... eu queria ter ido atrás de você, mas o Inuyasha não deixou... disse que briga de homem e mulher não se mete a colher..."_

_-E... Não tiro a razão dele... Mas estou melhor sim..._

"_-Então vocês se acertaram... que bom, não quero te ver sofrendo..."_

_-Não disse que nos acertamos... Digamos que estamos em trégua... Miroku é um tonto – e estava deitada de frente para ele que dormia – Mas eu amo esse tonto... – sorria._

"_-Não fica assim não... Você vai ver, ele ainda vai sacar qual é a dela..."_

_-Será? Bom, isso não me importa mais... Vou acordar esse dorminhoco aqui e irei preparar algumas coisas para levarmos para a sua casa, está bem?_

"_-Tudo bem! Qualquer coisa me liga!"_

_-Pode deixar... E obrigada Kagome..._

"_-Desencana... até mais tarde..."_

_-Até mais._

_-Ei, está na hora de acordar... – balança Miroku, em uma tentativa de acorda-lo._

_-..._

_-Vai Miroku, tenho que fazer um monte de coisas e você vai me ajudar..._

_-..._

_-Está bem, você quem pediu... Duas semanas!_

_-..._

_-DE GREVE!_

_-Bom dia meu amor!_

_-Você é muito esperto para algumas coisas... E lerdo de mais para outras..._

_-Amo esse seu humor matinal..._

_-A tendência é só melhorar meu amor..._

_-Está vendo – apontava para um certo local de seu corpo que estava alterado – acho que tenho uns fetiches muitos estranhos... Como você toda irônica aí..._

_-Pois eu não estou de brincadeira... Estou brava por ontem ainda... Melhor você tomar um banho... – deu um beijo bem profundo nele e se levantou, andou até a porta e virou dando uma piscada de olho para ele – Mas dependendo do seu presente de Natal, posso começar a brincar..._

Ele riu. Ela também. Mesmo brava com a situação da noite passada, ao menos ele conseguiu consertar com as últimas palavras pronunciadas no sábado. Foi se arrumar e começou a "trabalhar". Queria preparar muitas coisas para a ceia, mas não tinha muita inspiração. Sango até que cozinha muito bem, mas quando está sem inspiração, vira de _Chef_ para desastre culinário. Alguns minutos depois...

_-O que foi Sango?_

_-Não sei o que eu faço..._

_-Vem eu te ajudo..._

E começaram a fazer um monte de coisas.Quando viram que havia terminado o relógio já marcavam sete horas da noite. Sango estava exausta e acabou se jogando no sofá.

_-Meu Deus, estou morta... Nem derrotar Naraku me cansou tanto..._

_-Que exagero Sango... Claro que cansou mais..._

_-Seu chato... Eu sei disso..._

_-Vamos fazer o seguinte, você dorme um pouco, oito e meia eu te acordo para você tomar banho e se arrumar..._

_-Você endoidou, e como vamos levar tudo isso, sem carro, eu não vou entrar no metrô com tudo isso na mão..._

_-Calma, eu resolvo isso, vamos de táxi, ou você acha que eu iria deixar você carregar algo? Ainda mais hoje. _

_-Está bem... Mas quero ir logo... Fica chato se formos muito tarde..._

_-Está bem..._

Arrumaram-se e seguiram para a casa de Kagome. Sango estava com várias sacolas de presentes, enquanto Miroku segurava os "comes e bebes"; Logo o táxi chegou e os dois estavam a caminho.

DING DONG 

_-Olá!_

_-E aí Kagome?_

_-Meu Kami, quanta coisa, quantas sacolas!_

_-A maioria são lembrancinhas, nada demais... – falava Sango com a maior tranqüilidade._

_-Errr... Claro Sango! – falava Inuyasha com uma gota na cabeça._

Para passar o tempo, Sango e Kagome estavam arrumando a mesa, enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha estavam cantando no karaokê.

_-E então Sango, você está melhor mesmo?_

_-Sabe Kagome, eu realmente fiquei chateada com a situação toda mas, quando estávamos indo embora ele até disse que a mandaria embora da empresa se eu quisesse..._

_-Sério?_

_-Sim... Eu não sei Kagome, eu não gosto nem um pouco do interesse dela no Miroku, mas, mandar ela embora? Será realmente necessário?_

_-Talvez sim... Veja qual o rumo da situação e dependendo diga à ele que quer que ela seja demitida..._

_-É... Acho que irei esperar mesmo..._

_-Pronto Sango! Arrumamos tudo._

Nisso as duas amigas se juntaram aos seus respectivos namorados ao Karaokê. Nem se deram conta de que o tempo havia passado tanto, até que olharam para o relógio, que já marcava meia noite. Todos se abraçaram e desejaram feliz natal e se sentaram com seus presentes para entregar.

_-Sango adorei a sandália e Miroku esses óculos são lindos!_

_-Que bom que gostou Kagome, eu também adorei esse DVD da Alanis e o livro do Senhor dos Anéis! – falava Sango._

_-Na verdade Sango, foi a Kagome que escolheu tudo..._

_-Eu já imaginava... Estranhei ganhar de você Inuyasha o Código da Vinci..._

_-Feh! Muito engraçado Miroku, mas assim mesmo gostei da agenda... Kagome esse é meu presente para você!_

_-Uma caixa tão pequena... O que será?_

_-Abra._

_-Alianças? Que lindo meu amor! Obrigada, e eu te amo._

_-Eu também Kagome._

_-Esse é o seu Miroku..._

_-A caixa é bonita Sango... Caramba um terno! _

_-Gostou?_

_-Se gostei? Adorei!_

_-Este é o seu!_

_-Hum... Uma caixa pequena... E... Uma chave? O que eu farei com uma chave dessas?_

_-Abrir a porta do se carro!_

_-Um carro? Você me comprou um carro?_

_-Sim... Bem, não lá uma BMW mas anda..._

_-Caramba! – era a única coisa que Inuyasha conseguia falar._

_-Depois dessa, nossos presentes ficaram no chinelo!_

_-Claro que não Kagome! É que eu via a Sango muito cansada e achei que um carro facilitaria a vida dela..._

_-Estou sem palavras Miroku!_

_-Que isso meu amor..._

_-Sabe que eu deixei outro presente seu em casa..._

_-É mesmo? _

_-Sim... Depois eu te mostro..._

Continuaram a festejar. Depois de muita conversas, comida, brincadeira e música, Sango e Miroku foram embora. Sango super sorridente pelo seu carro e Miroku feliz por ela. Chegaram no apartamento e os dois que estavam aparentemente cansados começaram a se beijar.

_-Eu te falei que teria mais um presente não é?_

_-Sim, falou mesmo e o que é?_

_-Vou pegar e já volto..._

Miroku ficou de pé, pois achou que ela não iria demorar mas, quando viu que fazia uns quinze minutos que e nada resolveu sentar-se na sala. Nisso ele vê apenas um braço se mexendo, dizendo "vem aqui" e sumiu. A seguiu até que chegou em seu quarto e acendeu a luz, que revelava uma Sango semi deitada na cama vestida com um espartilho vermelho com direito a meia três oitavos e tudo.

_-É hoje que eu não durmo!_

_-Acho bom mesmo Miroku... Não vai abrir o seu presente?_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hihihihi, como sempre acabo na melhor parte...**

**E aí como vocês estão? Passaram bem de fim de Natal e virada do ano? Espero que sim!**

**Eu sei que no capítulo passado eu disse que ia postar um cap. Antes do Ano Novo, mas vi que tinha poucas reviews e que pouca gente havia lido o capítulo 5 então decidi esperar mais um pouco...**

**Sei também que poderia ter postado na semana passada, mas, muita coisa aconteceu comigo, coisas ruins que me deixaram totalmente desanimada para escrever... Diga – se de passagem, que na minha vida também existia uma "Yuri". Afinal quem nunca conheceu uma "Yuri"?**

**MAS, ainda bem que a minha história está resolvida e a "Yuri" sumiu forever!**

**Agora sim estou mais animada e voltei a escrever... **

**Enfim, mas a Yuri dessa fic não vai embora nem tão cedo... O próximo capítulo está quase pronto e tenho certeza que vocês vão amar. Agora sim saberemos todos (quase todos) planos da Yuri.**

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**CyberTamis: **que bom que gostou! Então... o sofrimento está próximo, não quero estragar a surpresa mas, o próximo capítulo será, digamos, a introdução para o início da dor do meu amado casal! Espero que continue lendo e beijos.

**Karol Missao: **putz eu amo o Nemo (acho que continue a escrever você tirou da música da Dory certo?). Então para a felicidade de uns e tristeza de outros eu já decidi que a Yuri ficará até o último capítulo da fic... Ou do penúltimo... Pode deixar que eu não irei descartar a possibilidade dela viajar para uma ilha e cair no abismo... (hehehe) beijos!

**Olha, fiquei muito chateada por causa da quantidade de reviews... Só dou um desconto porque a maioria da galera está de férias (assim como eu) e devem estar longe dos seus pc's... Mas se continuas assim vou fazer greve e voltar a postar quando tiver mais reviews!**

**Beijos e Feliz Ano novo para todos!**


End file.
